


K is for Kirin

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, M/M, Monsters, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto wakes up to the most beautiful creature he has ever seen before.





	K is for Kirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> This was written for the ever-awesome kathwolfie who requested on tumblr Kirin+BokuAsa. I don't know if you meant it to be a Monster Hunters AU but that's what popped up when I typed Kirin into google so I hope you like it! Now I gotta go play Monster Hunters because it sounds awesome.
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Bokuto woke up with a groan.  Pain was an old acquaintance of Bokuto’s but that didn’t mean he liked it.  Quite the opposite but life as a hunter was filled with broken bones, sore muscles, and torn skin.

 

It wasn’t the worth Bokuto had ever felt but it certainly ranked high on his list.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!”  A deep voice said in surprise somewhere to Bokuto’s right.  Bokuto turned his head to see what could possibly be the prettiest creature he had ever laid eyes on.  “Are you hungry? Thirsty? You’re probably in a lot of pain, I did the best I could with your wounds.”  The beauty paced around worriedly, grabbing items to replace them before settling on filling a cup full of water.

 

It gave Bokuto the opportunity to lay back and really look at him.  The tips of his pointed ears stuck up through wavy long brown hair that was pulled back loosely.  Little blue and white flowers decorated his hair and he was dressed in a light tunic and trousers that did not disguise the solid build beneath.

 

“You’re beautiful.”  Bokuto blurted out as the man came closer with a cup of water.  He jerked in surprise, water spilling over the edge of the cup as his cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

 

“You were hit pretty hard.”  The blushing beauty stated softly.

 

“Kirin!”  Bokuto shouted, finally remembering how he had ended up in this situation.  He had found a Kirin and charged into battle. The monster had electrocuted him.  No wonder he ached all over. “Oh man, I was so close!” Bokuto pouted as he took the cup with gratitude, downing it all in one go.

 

“Do you often times take on such large creatures by yourself?”  The other man asked, sounding as if he might faint at the very idea.  Bokuto stuck his chest out proudly, ignoring the pain that action caused.

 

“Of course, I am a great hunter after all!”  Bokuto stated, ignoring Kuroo cackle inside his mind and Akaashi’s put upon sigh.  Bokuto moved closer to the other man, peering into his soft brown eyes. “What’s your name?  Mines Bokuto.”

 

“Ah, it’s Asahi.”  Asahi was turning another lovely shade of red but before Bokuto could admire it properly a big blue  head came in from the window.

 

“Kirin!  Asahi get behind me.”   Bokuto ordered, stumbling out of the bed but Asahi stepped in front of him instead.

 

“Wait!  Please.”  Bokuto stopped because it was Asahi who had asked it.  “Noya, behave yourself.” Asahi pushed the sniffing snout away from Bokuto.

 

“You named it?”  Bokuto asked in confusion.  Kirin was a large monster found in the Coral Highlands, it resembled a horse only much larger and surrounded by lightning.

 

“I’m sorry he hurt you but please don’t attack him, he’s really quite nice once you get to know him.”  Asahi explained, leaning against the Kirin’s thick neck. The Kirin was glaring daggers at Bokuto, snorting angrily but had yet to do anything else.

 

A howl tore through the air, making Bokuto’s hair stand on end and a chill run down his spine.  The Kirin pulled back, knocking a vase full of colorful flowers over in his haste. Bokuto ran to the window to see the Kirin, Noya, charge at a-

 

“Odogaron!”  Bokuto shouted in shock as the Kirin full body slammed into the Odogaron, sending them both tumbling over and making the ground tremble beneath Bokuto’s bare feet.

 

“That’s just Tanaka.”  Asahi said as he calmly picked up pieces of the broken vase.  “Though you should stay inside until he leaves, he’s a big softie but very aggressive at first.”

 

Bokuto fell to his knees beside Asahi, grabbed his hands which were full of flowers.

 

“Please marry me.”  Bokuto bowed deeply, still grasping Asahi’s big and warm hands with the sound of a Kirin and Odogaron wrestling outside.


End file.
